Quadruple Wedding
by Angel Gidget
Summary: Jean Grey-Summers blames the mutant Destiny for all her problems. Showing the last few issues of X-men in a whole new light. Multiple pairings involved! Including Rogue/Gambit! ^-^


Author's Notes: Though this story had just a teensy bit a drama in it, it's really my attempt at humor. This is also my first time writing from Jean's POV. Normally, when I write a story from the comics section, I make it so it at least has a chance of happening in the normal comics continuity. For this story, I've thrown some of those old writing habits out the door.  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned them, do you think we would be required to write these stupid disclaimers?  
  
QUADRUPLE WEDDING  
  
A quadruple wedding. How in high Heaven am I supposed to plan a quadruple wedding?!?! Ultimately, it's all Destiny's fault. And she's dead, so it's not like I can take it all out on her. But honestly, a QUADRUPLE WEDDING!? The wedding Scott and I had was huge, and that was just us tying the knot! But I have to prepare, arrange, sew, cook, clean, and invite guests to a quadruple wedding?  
  
I wasn't even there when it started. But Hank explained it all to me. Ororo had been worried that the diaries wouldn't be safe with the Professor. So, she had called on members of the team to help her with a mission to recover all the volumes. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it?  
  
Originally, Gambit wasn't going to go with them. But, as usual, he got into a bit of trouble--funny how only an X-man could call getting framed for a murder a 'bit of trouble'-- and the rest of the team had to bail him out.  
  
To do all of that, Bishop--or should I just get used to calling him 'Lucas'?--had to pose as a detective. That was when he met Terry. They became partners on the job, then one thing led to another and....well, let's go back to Gambit for a minute.  
  
When they dug him out of the little trench he had created for himself, they started getting involved in the local mafia crime-ring. One of the head honchos, apparently, had gotten himself killed and had left two kids behind. Only, they weren't kids anymore and they had never known that he was their father.  
  
So the team, in the true style of the X-men, decided to go play body-guard to the brother and sister. Thunderbird had finally gotten over Betsy's death, and proceeded to hit on the girl, Heather. She's reached her full mutant potency, now. She even looks like she's full shiar, and Neal's sill drooling over her. So much so that....well, let's go back the brother.  
  
His name is Davis, and he developed a crush on Storm from right off the bat. The feelings only intensified when she saved his life. I guess after that, she started feeling protective of him. So they went on a date. Granted, their night on the town was chaperoned by Heather and Neal, and it was eventually interrupted by triad assassins, but it was still a date. It's rather obvious that they both enjoyed it. Enjoyed it so much--and the ones after it-- that....well, let's go back to the mission for a moment.  
  
Barely so much as a week after busting the ring, this inter-dimensional warlord tried to take over the Earth. I hear the guy had a thing for Ororo- -but she told him off in the end. Anyway, at the worst possible moment of fighting this man and his whopper-sized army, Vargas showed up. You'd think killing Psylocke would be enough but noooo....he had to come in and bust more stuff up.  
  
He nearly killed Davey, massacred a ton of people with the collateral damage of his fighting, and stabbed Rogue through the heart and Remy in the gut!  
  
The two southerners immediately went into intense surgery. By that time; Hank, Logan, Nightcrawler, and myself had finally managed to get through he barrier the warlord had set up. Hank managed to save Remy's life, and Wolverine's healing factor managed to last Rogue through the night. But apparently something went wrong on the astral plane, and when the cajun and southern bell woke up, their powers were gone.  
  
At first, Gambit was devastated. He started holding it against Rogue for saving him when they were in the mindscape. They've long since past that fueding stage, though, so he couldn't stay mad at her for very long. They soon reconciled. And then he bought that ring and....well, let's go back to the hospital.  
  
Davis had a scary moment, to say the least. He had never seen an abnormal looking mutant before. Guess he had figured that the stories of grotesque mutie monsters was just propaganda, and that all mutants looked like Heather or Ororo. So he freaked when he saw how much Heather's physical appearance had changed from her further mutations. Kurt had tried to help him, but I think he just ended up scaring him more.  
  
So Davey took off for a while before finally snapping back to reality and surprising us all when he showed up at the mansion. He had been horrified when he saw Ororo in the wheelchair. I suppose he had come up with some way of convincing himself that what had happened to her was his fault. But it wasn't. And 'Ro had long since forgiven him for running away. And--as I had tried to tell him--Storm would be out of the chair within a month.  
  
So he started doing little things for her. Not big things, mind you. I think one of the things Davey admires most about 'Ro is her ability to take care of herself and others, so he let her do the harder things for herself. But, he'd help with the dishes, water some of her harder-to-reach plants, put the movie in the player for her so she wouldn't have to wheel over to it--you know--the small loving things like that. The things I wish Scott still did for me.  
  
I shouldn't think of that now, but I can't help it. I suppose that's why I try to avoid thinking of all the love that's around me, because I can't seem to feel it for myself. Or, at least, Scott can't. The only time he even seemed tempted to hold me, was when Logan and me went up against that reality-warping psychopath. And even then, he turned away again once he suspected that something had been up between me and Logan. But there wasn't really. He had kissed me, true. But if we hadn't been about to die- -when it didn't matter--he wouldn't have done it. Wouldn't have tried.  
  
Which, of course, is more than I can say for Emma. She's getting bored, dealing with all the children around the mansion, and feels the need for a new plaything. Scott looks like the perfect candidate to her. It makes me sick.  
  
I know Scott has been cold lately, but he wouldn't turn to Emma in place of me, would he? I suppose this is the very question that drives me. Drives me to plan all these multiple weddings, in hope that if I help give out enough love into this universe, maybe some of it will come back to me in the form of Scott's return. I know it sounds crazy, but nothing else has worked so far. But enough of my love life...and back to everyone else's.  
  
Rogue and Remy took a road trip, came back, and surprised us all when we *still* didn't see that left hand finger with an engagement ring on it. It was coming though, Gambit just had to work up his courage for it. I think talking to Ororo was what did it, what with what had happened for her just the night before.  
  
So Remy finally worked up his courage and proposed to Rogue. The same day Lucas proposed to Terry, the day after Davis proposed to Ororo, the day before Neal proposed to Heather.  
  
So I have to plan it all. For the the Bishops, the Cammerons, the Sharras, and the LeBeaus. Heaven knows I love them, but a Quadruple Wedding? That is a lot of love. Maybe a lot of Scott coming back to me. But still...the planning, the baking, the sewing, the reserving, the cleaning, the tears... and for a quadruple wedding! Destiny, Destiny, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?  
  
  
  
The Author has one Request: REVIEW. (But if you read her other stories, visit her website, and sign the guestbook, that'd be great too. ^-^) 


End file.
